


Worthy

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha can lift Thor’s hammer, Natasha lifts the hammer and she tosses it to you.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (Y/N/N) = Your nickname

You and your girlfriend, Natasha, walked into the common room of the Avengers compound where the others were. They all said hello to you and Natasha as you both walked over to them. 

You were going to sit down on one of the many couches in the room when you noticed that Thor left his hammer there. Natasha came up behind you and saw the hammer as well, she sent you a playful smirk.

What the others didn’t know was that you and Natasha could lift Thor’s hammer. So when Natasha smirked at you, you knew what she was going to do. 

You kissed her cheek before you walked over to Wanda and started talking with her. Wanda’s back was towards Natasha, you could see Natasha looking at the hammer.

No one was paying attention when Natasha lifts up Thor’s hammer. She holds it for a few seconds. “Hey babe! Catch!”

Everyone turns to look at Natasha just in time to see her throw Thor’s hammer to you. Just as Thor went to grab his hammer before it could hurt you, you caught it.

“Nice throw Tasha.” You smiled. “Is that the best you got though?” You threw the hammer back at her.

“You really want to start this, (Y/N/N)?” She playfully glared at you. “You’re on.” Natasha tossed the hammer back at you.

The others were just watching as you tossed Thor’s hammer back and forth as if it weighed nothing. 

Clint looked at everyone. “Is anyone going to say anything?” Then he looked back at you and Natasha.

“We’re doomed.” Tony said. Steve rolled his eyes and patted Tony’s back.

Thor walked over to you and Natasha, he picked you both up and carried you around the Avengers compound saying, “Lady Natasha and Lady (Y/N) are worthy!” 


End file.
